


Just One Person

by Alcnolien



Series: Talia Amell: The Unauthorized Biography [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcnolien/pseuds/Alcnolien
Summary: Warden Amell and Inquisitor Trevelyan have a brief heart to heart in the gardens of Skyhold.





	

“... How did you do it, Warden?” 

“Hmm?” Talia paused in her work, streaking dirt across her forehead as she wiped the sweat away. She glanced up at the woman working across from her- the two were alone for once, Skyhold's garden surprisingly empty for the time of day. She sat back, grinning. “I've done a _lot_ of things, Inquisitor, you'll have to be a bit more specific.” 

“You were just one person, up against such terrible odds, and yet... you managed to bring together so many different people to unite under one cause, to end the Blight, practically by yourself.” The Inquisitor sighed, fiddling with the plant she was tending to. “Everyone is always looking to me. For _everything._ There's always something that needs to be done... so many people who need my attention, so many _lives_ who depend upon the decisions I make. I just...” The Inquisitor shook her head, and Talia turned back to her work, digging out space for the new plant she had found. “People accuse me of being hungry for power, of abusing the influence I have as a mage, but... I never asked for this. I'm just one person.” 

“So, really, Warden Amell... how did you do it?” 

Talia looked back up at the Inquisitor, finding a face very like hers gazing back- warm brown skin and a proud nose. Yet, it was the differences that stood out this time- tired, dark bags hung under her eyes, her face creased with worry, constantly wondering if she was doing enough. It never _was_ enough- the Inquisition always demanded more. Her shoulders sagged, as if she was carrying all of Skyhold on her back. 

The Warden thought for a moment. “I guess... I never thought about it as something I _had_ to do... but something I _could_ do.” She grunted, tugging on a particularly stubborn weed. “I was stuck in the Circle for years, studying magic, learning how to control it, without really being allowed to _use_ it, to _help_ people! As a Warden, I felt like... I can _do_ something! I can make a difference! I can _help_ these people!” The weed finally gave way, and she smiled. “Having the freedom to actually go out and help people never felt like a burden. It was a _gift_.” 

The Inquisitor chewed on her lower lip, gazing up at the sky as she considered this. It was her favorite part of Skyhold- a unique shade of blue, one she could never have seen from the confines of her own circle. The dark bags under her eyes creased as a small smile spread on her face, and she turned back to the task in front of her. 

“... That's a nice way to think about it.”


End file.
